


Each takes what they need/各取所需

by xuelingxu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, kissing scene practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuelingxu/pseuds/xuelingxu
Summary: Ciri drew circles in place with her toe. ‘I have this need, and you will have to let me relieve it.’She was dragged sharply back into Avallac’h’s face as he bent over slightly to look her in the eye:" You have a need and I will help you dispose of it.’
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Kudos: 18





	1. Each takes what they need

**Author's Note:**

> It was a challenge agreed with Auphiteus to write a 300-word drabble in 3 days. The word count is long past 300 words and so is the deadline, long past lol. Whatever, just want to write something new for cirillac'h, also, practice my kissing scene writing.  
> Thanks so so so much to Ratzinger for translating my whole drabble into English. Your words are as elegant as usual, brighten my drabble! Thank you, my dear friend:)

_Every kiss must be serious._ _  
_ _When it's my turn, kiss me deeply._  
  
\-- Rumi

She smiled particularly wantonly as Avallac’h dragged her away from her deafening revelry, back into the quiet back alley. Ciri stuck her tongue out and gave a lick, as if still relishing the bitterness left on her lips, mixed with a little bit of minty freshness.

Loud music, boisterous people, dim lighting – a lowly entertainment establishment that only _dh’oine_ frequented. Just to look toward it was defilement and to walk inside – self-abuse. Not to mention the _dh’oine_ who had accosted her every so often. Not only were they familiar with her, shoulder to shoulder, but their hairy hands had inched their way up her tiny waist.

Yet she was acting as if nothing had happened?

‘Do you know what was going through those people’s minds?’ his tone only sounded calm, as if he was trying to squelch those tiny exhalations of his.

Ciri looked up and could not help but laugh. She wasn’t sure if he knew it himself, but whenever he was angry, he always pursed his lips. And his mouth was like a line right now.

‘Of course I know. What’s the matter? It’s normal for me to want it.’ Ciri drew circles in place with her toe. ‘I have this need, and you will have to let me relieve it.’

‘I told you, you’re not allowed here.’

‘Heh. When have I ever listened to you?’

She was dragged sharply back into Avallac’h’s face as he bent over slightly to look her in the eye: ‘You are a descendant of Elder Blood, not something these _dh’oine_ can paw at. You have a need and I will help you dispose of it.’

For a moment, Ciri thought he would reach out and strangle her like he had in the beginning, because the anger in his eyes burned so brightly as to be visible even in the gloom of this alleyway. This time though, he merely pressed his palm against the back of her neck. It wasn’t the first time they’d been this close, but she never got used to the ambiguous distance and couldn’t help but wonder his intention.

She tested his boundaries over and over again; capriciously doing whatever he hated. Like a child, desperate for special treatment; desperately trying to prove something.

‘I don’t need your exclusionary ways. I need warm companionship, not cold magic.’

‘The effect is the same.’

‘It’s not the same at all,’ Ciri pushed the elven Sage away. ‘Who have you kissed? How many kisses? When you kissed _Her_ , don’t you dare say that the ecstasy in your heart was something that simple magic could have provided! Don’t you dare say you never took a kiss with _Her_ seriously, resorting to magic instead of physical touch!’

Ciri growled loudly and by the time she realized that her questions were laced with a strange jealousy, it was too late.

_Whatever,_ she thought to herself.

She was tired and didn't want to waste any more energy on some kind of childish fumbling. Consider it her loss in this game. A loss, she was willing to admit to.

‘Then we’ll do it your way.’

... _what?_

She did not have much time to be surprised though, before she found herself in his arms. From the moment his cold, thin lips sucked on hers, she seemed to forget to breathe. Entranced, she squeezed the jewelled brooch on his chest tightly.

Ciri opened her eyes a little.

The white puff of air from her lips reminded her of how late it was in this autumn night. It was probably that the deserted alleyway was too dark, or maybe it was the nights that always became long and overwhelming at the approach of winter, but his aquamarines that had always sparkled with stars had obtained a darker tint now that was harder to read than ever.

No, actually, she understood.

But every time this darkness pleased her, it also devastated. That’s why she did outlandish things over and over again, diverting her anger at him into hurting herself – in anticipation of his reaction.

The kiss was so brief, after all – just to satisfy her physical needs, so how could she ask for more than that? She even pitied herself for suggesting such a thing. She will still be lonely; her cheap gestures will not get her extravagant companionship; she does not deserve to be taken seriously by anyone...

She couldn’t let herself to continue wallowing in this awful mood and now was as good a time as any to spare herself.

So, when his forehead came up against hers, she was a little surprised; when he pushed his shoulders closer and closer to hers.

So, when she said ‘that’s alright’, but got gagged again, her mind went blank for a second.

So, when his hands around her waist tightened more and more, she grabbed him by the neck as well.

So, as they entwined their tongues, she figured it was no big deal to let her breathing stop for a while.

So, when their kisses began to taste differently, she decided not to tell whether the faint sweetness came from the cherry wine she had drunk or from the ice cream he had secretly been “tasting” again.

So, when she stopped to catch her breath, and his eyes burned before hers, raising an inexplicable warmth in her stomach, she tacitly tilted her head back to continue enjoying his pecks.

_Well... take a little break._

_Avallac’h..._

Who was that, muttering? Was it her?

‘Crevan. It’s Crevan,’ his slightly husky voice melted into their soft kiss.

Ah, Crevan.

How many elven maids had he kissed before her, who had called out his name? And how much had he felt for them? In truth, she knew very well that except for that ancestor of hers, whom she did not know much about, the rest had been just an act. But that ancestor was everything, an existence beyond her reach. What really was the difference between the two of them now and those from before? How was it that he could act so realistically? Was he so skilled because he was experienced? There were always so many mysteries about him, yet one thing was certain: he was happy now because he felt like he was kissing _Her._

Ciri felt a little irritated and her distracted state quickly caught the attention of the Sage. He stared at her for a while, looking at her a little uncomfortably.

She knew he was reading her mind again and she hated it when he did that. She pushed at him – away, hard – but unsuccessfully. So, she looked away. But he lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him squarely. Ciri closed her lips tightly, refusing to continue, but he did not take any action.

‘What do you want?’

‘You’re the only one, my Swallow.’

He leaned in. Ciri closed her eyes unconsciously, but her lips remained cold. The wet lips landed on her forehead, soft as feathers, with warmth and a hint of... pity?

She was held tightly in his arms then: no conversation, no kisses. Just hugs. They held onto each other for a long time, both relatively speechless, and Ciri felt warm liquid slowly sliding across her face. She buried herself in his chest, allowing his cloak to become soaked with it.

Avallac’h held the swift in front of him tightly, as if to embed her in his body. She was so full of life, an even, blinding ray of sunlight in his long, lonely life. A swallow of spring, a symbol of hope; not only for the Aen Elle, but for him too.

He gently brushed away streaks of eyeliner that had run down her face – her make-up having become all smudged and out of shape. He should have disliked it, really: he always loved cleanliness. But there was something lovely about her reddened nose; her green eyes, stripped of their smoky make-up, looked brighter; her rosy lips were slightly parted, seeming to invite.

So, he kissed her again.

‘Honey, there’s a big dark shadow over there that looks kind of scary.’

‘Nothing to be afraid of. Just a couple of poor devils who can’t even afford to pay for a room.’

‘Gee... what a world.’

A cold wind blew. The lovers shivered and then stuck together like conjoined twins – just like the “poor devils.” And they drifted away, becoming a small black dot.

‘Shouldn't we find another place...?’

‘Come back home. And also –’

‘Well?’

‘– next time you pretend to be drunk, please take a few more sips of wine.’


	2. 各取所需

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希里用脚尖在原地画着圈，“我有这需求，你总得让我排解吧。”  
> 希里被猛地一下拽到阿瓦拉克眼前，他稍稍弯腰平视着她，“你有需求，我会帮你排解。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和船长Auphiteus约定的300字3天挑战。字数早就超了，3天也早就过去了。没事，就当是冷圈自嗨吧！写这篇段子，我写得还是很开心的！如果我哪天能开出法拉利跑车的话，也就不用苦苦盼着大肉吃，自己割腿肉嚼起来格外得美味啊！只可惜，开车技术欠佳，得继续摸索下......

每一次亲吻都要认真

当轮到我时 请深深地吻我

——鲁米

当阿瓦拉克又一次把希里从震耳欲聋的狂欢中拽回安静的后巷时，她笑得特别恣意盎然。她伸出舌头舔了舔，似乎还在回味着唇上余留下的甘苦，同时掺杂了点薄荷的清新。

嘈杂的音乐；鼎沸的人声；昏暗的灯光——一家dh'oine才会去的低等娱乐场所。光是看看就是玷污，走进里面就是自虐。  
……更不用说，那些时不时来搭讪她的dh'oine，不仅熟悉无比地搭上她的肩膀，那只毛茸茸的手，还得寸进尺抚上了她的细腰！

但她竟然和没事人一样？！

“你知道那些人心里在想着什么吗？”他的语气听上去很平静，仿佛想压下那些细微的呼气声。

希里抬起头，忍不住笑了出来。不知道他自己是否清楚，每当他生气的时候，他总喜欢抿着嘴。

而他现在的嘴就像是一条线一样。

“我当然知道。怎么了？你情我愿，这很正常。”希里用脚尖在原地画着圈，“我有这需求，你总得让我排解吧。”

“我说过，不允许你来这里。”

“呵！我什么时候听过你的话了？”

希里被猛地一下拽到阿瓦拉克眼前，他稍稍弯腰平视着她，“你是上古血脉的后裔，不是这些dh'oine能触碰的。你有需求，我会帮你排解。”

有一瞬间，希里还以为他会像当初一样伸出双手掐死她，因为他眼中的怒火就算在这幽暗的后巷，都烧得那么旺盛。不过这次，他只是按住了她的后脖颈。他们不是第一次靠得那么近，她却始终不习惯这种暧昧的距离，总是忍不住开始不停猜测。  
她一次又一次地试探着他的底线；任性妄为地做着任何他讨厌的事情；就像一个渴望得到特殊对待的小孩一样，拼命地想证明些什么。

“我不需要你的排解方式。我需要的是温暖的陪伴，而不是冰冷的魔法。”

“效果是一样的。”

“一点都不一样，”希里用力推开了精灵贤者，“你吻过谁？吻了多少次？当你吻‘她’的时候，你敢说你心里的狂喜是简单的魔法可以提供的？！你敢说你从未认真对待过和她的亲吻，而是用魔法来代替肢体的抚触？！”

希里大声吼着，等她意识到自己的质疑带着股莫名其妙的醋意后，已经晚了。

随便吧。她心想。

她累了，不愿意再把精力浪费在一些幼稚的摸索中。这场游戏，就当她输了。一败涂地，她愿赌服输。

“那就照你的方法来。”

……什么？

希里并没有太多时间惊讶，转眼间她就被拥入怀中。从他冰冷的薄唇吮吸在她唇上的那刻起，她似乎就忘记了呼吸。轻缓又柔软的辗转，恍惚间她紧紧捏住他胸前的宝石胸针。  
  
希里缓缓睁开了眼睛，口中呼出的白气提醒着她，这是一个深秋的夜晚。大概是这条没多少人经过的后巷太过幽暗，也或许是临近冬日的夜晚总是太过漫长，他那双一直闪烁着星辰的海蓝宝石眼睛添了一抹暗色，比以往更难读懂。

不，其实她懂。但每次暗自高兴过后，都是一次毁灭性的打击。所以，她才一次又一次地做着出格的事，把对他的愤怒转移到伤害自己身上来——以此来期待他的反应。

这个吻如此短暂，毕竟只是为了满足她的生理需求，她又能苛求什么呢？她甚至可怜暗示这种要求的自己。她依然孤独；她廉价的示好得不到她奢望的陪伴；她不值得被任何人认真对待……

她不能放任自己继续沉溺在这种糟糕的情绪中，现在就是一个放过自己的良机。

所以，当他的额头贴着她时，她有点惊讶地推了推他越靠越近的肩膀；

所以，当她说着「这样可以了」却再次被堵住嘴时，她的大脑刹那间一片空白；

所以，当他环住她腰肢的双手越收越紧时，她也顺势搂住他的脖子；

所以，当他们互相缠绕着舌头时，她想着让呼吸暂时停滞一会也没什么大不了的；

所以，当他们的吻开始掺杂了不同的味道时，她决定不去分辨那淡淡的甜味到底来源于她喝下的樱桃酒，还是他又去偷偷“品鉴”的冰淇淋；

所以，当她停下来喘息时，他的眼神灼灼，扬起她胃里一阵莫名的暖意，她便又默契无比地仰头继续享受着他的轻啄；  
嗯……稍微休息一会。

阿瓦拉克……

是谁在喃喃？是她吗？

“克利凡，是克利凡。”他略带沙哑的声音融化在他们的轻吻中。

啊，克利凡。

在她之前，他吻过多少个呼唤着他姓名的女精灵？他对她们又有多少感情？其实她心里很清楚，除了那位她无甚印象的祖先，其余的只不过是逢场作戏。但那位祖先就是全部，是她无法企及的存在。那他们两个现在，和之前那些又有什么区别？为何他连演戏都能如此以假乱真？他技巧娴熟，是因为经验丰富吗？他身上总有这么多的谜团，但有一点可以确定，他现在很高兴，因为觉得自己在吻「她」。

希里有点烦躁。她的心不在焉很快就引起了精灵贤者的注意。他盯着她看了好一会儿，盯得她都有点不自在了。

希里知道他又在读取她的思想，她很讨厌他这样做。她用力推开他，没有成功。她偏过头不去看他，他却用手指勾起了她的下巴，强迫她正视着他。她紧闭着嘴唇，拒绝再一次的亲热，但他并没有采取任何行动。

“你到底想怎么样？”

“你是唯一的，我的燕子。”

随即，他俯身倾来。希里下意识闭上了眼睛，唇却依旧是冰冷的。

湿润的唇落在了她的额间，如羽毛般轻柔，带着温度，也带着一丝……怜惜？

希里被紧紧抱在他的怀里，没有对话，也没有亲吻，只是拥抱。他们就这么抱了很久，相对无言。希里感到自己的脸上正缓缓滑过温热的液体，她埋入他的胸口，任由他的斗篷被浸湿。  
  
阿瓦拉克用力抱住眼前的小雨燕，仿佛要把她嵌进他的身体。她是如此得富有生命力，在他漫长的孤独生命中，是一道甚至有点刺眼的阳光。

她是春天的雨燕，代表着希望；不仅是艾恩·艾尔族精灵的，也是他的。

他用手指轻轻拂去她脸上那些已经变成流质的黑色眼线膏——她的烟熏妆已经被晕染得不成样。他应该嫌弃，他向来喜爱干净。但她发红的鼻头有点点可爱；她那双失去了化妆品修饰的绿眼睛，看起来更加明亮；她红润的嘴唇微张着，似乎在邀请。

于是，他又吻了她。  
  
“亲爱的，那边有个很大的黑影，看着有点吓人。”

“没什么好怕的，只不过是一对穷鬼，连开房的钱都出不起。”

“啧……真是世风日下。”

一阵冷风吹过，情侣不禁打了个哆嗦，然后马上像个连体婴儿一样黏在了一块儿——就像那对“穷鬼”一样。

他们渐渐远去，变成了一个小黑点。

——我们……唔……是不是应该另外找个地方？

——回家。还有，

——嗯？

——下次装醉的时候请多喝几口酒。


End file.
